The present invention relates to process pumps and, more particularly, to a process pump arranged to optimize pumping efficiency, minimize component wear, and improve reliability.
Process pumps, for example, chemical process pumps, petroleum pumps, and pumps utilized in the power generation industries, face common design challenges efficiency, durability, and emissions control. Pump efficiency relates directly to the arrangement of the motor, the motor housing, the drive shaft, and the associated bearings. Preferably, the arrangement selected for the specific pumping application optimizes pumping efficiency. However, additional design considerations related to durability and emission control often require that efficiency be compromised.
Emissions control is a primary concern where process fluid leakage cannot be tolerated. For example, pumps are often used to move gases or liquids such as acids, oils, and toxins, that can cause serious damage if they escape from the line through which they are pumped. Specialized mechanical seal designs, barrier fluid seals, canned motor pumps, and magnetic pumps have all been introduced to address the challenges associated with emissions control. Despite the past advances in process pump design, there is continuing drive to maximize pump efficiency, minimize component wear, and reduce the risk of process fluid leakage.